Vaporwaveon
' Vaporwaveon & Friends Kart' was an idea that Mr. Loser had, and he and Harmonia were coming up with ideas for. According to them, it will probably remain as an idea. Characters *Vaporwaveon *Harmonia *King Dedede *Kidsy128 *Pokecord Vaporeon Cup Vaporwaveon & Friends No info provided NSFW Zone No info provided The Giant Dick No info provided Spam channel Super short, like Baby Park, but hazards everywhere that push you back. ARA Cup ARA Chat There are two paths. The botspam path has no hazards. The general path makes you dodge bot commands coming in from Kidsy, but is shorter than the botspam path. Steelix100 appears on the third lap and attacks the racers. The music is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tP0KLQVcc8A. ARA Chat 2.0. Very similar to ARA chat, with the two different routes and the same music. However, one new stage hazard is introduced. Every ten seconds, Kidsy does .purge and any item being held will disappear. On the third lap, .purge and general hazards disappear. Steelix100 is also removed as a hazard. ARA Chat 3.0. ARA Chat 3.0. has a similar layout to ARA 2.0. with kidsy's hazards and the path split. However, in the third lap, Kidsy128 disappears, the music changes to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p9YM1KyZ25s and the course starts falling apart, similarly to Grumble Volcano. For the rest of the race, drivers have to dodge the words "niggerfaggot" and sections of the course that fall apart. The background also changes to a picture of the 9-11 terror attacks. Flying dicks also attack from the sky. Bot Cup Pokecord Plains Pokecord Plains is a large, basic circle. However, the center, which is boarded off, will occasionally spawn one of five Pokemon. In order to defeat these Pokemon, you have to throw the Red Shell behind you, or use the lightning. Each Pokemon has different HP, each item doing 1 damage to the Pokemon, and a bonus for whoever lands the final blow. Pokemon Pidgey: 30% chance of spawning. 3 HP. '''Lightning takes away 2 HP instead of one. Camerupt: '''30% chance of spawning. 5 HP. '''Immune to lightning. Shedinja: '''20% chance of spawning. 1 HP. Shedinja is immune to lightning. Stakataka: 19% chance of spawning, 10 HP. '''Stakataka will jump onto the court, and run in the opposite direction of traffic. You can hit it with many other items instead of the red shell and lightning. When defeated, the finishing blower will get immunity to two items. Yveltal: '''1% chance of spawning, 7 HP. When it appears, the music changes to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bQ2mUXJxMN0. Yveltal's oblivion wing will target a random racer. When hit by oblivion wing, Yveltal will restore 1 HP. Dark Pulse spins everyone out and decommisions all item boxes for 10 seconds. Lightning will be rarer when Yveltal spawns, but lightning still does 2 HP of damage. When defeated, the finishing blower will get to skip a lap. Discord Pizza This area Items Kidsy128 voicemail When summoned, he acts like a blue shell. He goes to first place, but instead of stunning the racer, he blocks the screen and yells "SOLVE THE ARG" at the racer. He jumps to a new racer if the new racer passed the person who originally got the item. Does not appear in any of the ARA chats. Red Shell Behaves like in Mario Kart. Lightning Behaves like in Mario Kart. Category:Misc Category:Just For Fun